


A Glimpse Of The Present

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, akward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: A glimpse in the life of President Phil Coulson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapleandmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/gifts).



“President Coulson if you would…” Clint started.  
  
Phil straightened up in his desk chair he was in behind the desk he sat at. Phil did have to say he found Clint very attractive at the moment.

“Barton, I told you when we are alone you can call me Phil,”  Phil told him.

Clint looked over at him. “Sorry, but I am not off work yet.”

Phil glanced down at his watch. It was five past seven. He wondered when his shift ended.

“I’m off at 7:30pm.” Clint said.

"Okay. I'd like to speak with you when you aren't working."

"I could come back in about half an hour?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Goodbye, Mr. President," Clint said as he headed toward the door.

Phil nodded his head; once Clint left Phil leaned back in his seat. He rubbed his hands over his face. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen. Phil was in love with Clint and he was sure Clint was in love with him. Now he felt Clint pulling away. He was going to damned if he was going to let it go without saying anything to him about it.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Phil said.

“Sir, we need your signature on this document.” A man in a suit walked in and placed the document in front of him. Phil grabbed his glasses and put them on. He took a moment to read the document before he signed it and handed it back. The aide left and Phil decided to go over some paperwork while he waited for Clint.

* * *

Some time later, there was another knock on the door.

“Come in,”

The door opened to reveal Clint. He stepped into the room and then he closed the door behind himself.

“Have a seat.” Phil got up and move over to the couch where Clint stood. Clint sat down a few feet away from him.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Clint asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong. Why do you ask?" Clint asked.

Clint looked everywhere but at Phil. It was then Phil knew something was up.

"Clint, please look at me," Phil said.

It was a few seconds before he looked at Phil. Phil saw uncertainty in his eyes.

“You seem worried. Can I ask what's bothering you?"

"Umm..."

"Don't worry, I am not going to be upset or anything. I just want to make sure you're okay. I know things haven't been right between us. I'm hoping we can talk about it and get it straightened out."

"Mr. President. I am not sure it would be right to talk about it now," Clint told him.

"Clint, I told you  to call me Phil when we’re alone. Plus this is free time for both of us. Clint, I do care about you and I want you to be happy. If that ends up being with me that's great. If it not then I will be happy for whoever you end up with."

Clint shifted on the couch. Phil sat there quietly and looked at him. He wasn't about to rush or interrupted his train of thought.

"Phil, I do care for you a lot. I just don't know how other people will take it once you decide to come out. Plus for me, if this continues I would have to remove myself from protecting you. I don't want to quit my job." Clint told him.

Phil sat back. He had to think about this, Clint raised a few good points. Of course, Phil knew he was right.  Phil didn't want to interfere with Clint's job.

"Clint, let me worry about the people of the United States of America. As for your job I am sure we could arrange it so you can be on another team and not guarding me. That way there is no conflict of interest," Phil told him.

Clint gave Phil a  smile.

"You're sure things can go right, what if something goes wrong?"

"I am sure we can figure it out. If there is a will there is a way. I will not give this up. "

Clint's smile widened a bit more. Phil moved closer to Clint.

"I am glad to hear that. I want this as well."

"Good to hear. I am glad you and I are on the same page."

"So am I."

Clint leaned closer. Phil's lips touched his. The kiss was soft. Phil was lost in the moment. It felt like it lasted forever, but he knew it was only a few second that passed by.

Clint pulled back and he looked at Phil.

"That was better than I expected it to be."

"That was better than I imagined it would be. I do hope there more of it in the future." Coulson admitted to him.

"I'm definitely expecting more kissing in the future."

"So what do you want to do now?" Coulson asked.

"I think maybe we could go out on a date. I mean, for now, watch a movie here and have dinner."

"I think it can be arranged."

It didn't take too much time for Phil to finish his paperwork for the day.

Soon after the theater room was set up.  There were a couple of pizzas for their dinner. There were snacks in the room as well.

The movie they were going to watch was _A Walk To Remember_. By the end of the movie, Clint was cuddling with Phil and there were used tissues in his lap. His eyes were puffy.

"You're a softie." Phil said quietly. The thing was Phil was a softie as well, but not about the movie.

"I know. You're going to find out more about me as we spend more time together."

"You'll get to know me better as well," Phil told him.

Clint just curled up by his side. up to his side. Phil wrapped his arm around him.

They fell asleep talking about their lives.


End file.
